¿Dónde estás Harry?
by acarlalala
Summary: Luego de la destrucción de Voldemort, Harry vive práctimente una vida como cualquier otro adolescente común pero como es Harry Potter no puede evitar meterse en problemas. Spanking paternal/nalgadas. Si no le gusta este tipo de fic no lo lea.


**N/A: Universo alterno en el que Voldemort ha sido destruído y Sirius no está muerto, vive con Harry.**

* * *

 **¿DÓNDE ESTAS HARRY?**

Había pasado un año de la muerte de Voldemort y toda la guerra ahora no era más que un recuerdo, un mal recuerdo que tal vez nunca se disiparía de sus mentes pero ahora poco a poco la vida de Harry estaba volviéndose normal, cosa que era nuevo para él porque jamás en sus 16 años de existencia había tenido una vida normal.

 **-Sirius podemos hablar?**

 **-Claro Harry, siéntate.**

 **-Es sobre un permiso.**

Antes con seguridad no debía pedir permiso para nada, no había nadie a quien pedir permiso, a sus tíos les daba igual si desaparecía pero con su padrino ahora las cosas eran diferentes, había reglas. No es que a Harry le molestara tener que obedecer las reglas que todo adolescente común y corriente tendría que obedecer, no, de hecho le encantaba la dinámica familiar que conllevaba por ejemplo en este caso el proceso de pedir permiso, sentía que el afecto filial entre Sirius se fortalecía y se sentía maravilloso importarle de verdad a alguien, que se preocupe por él y en muchas formas que lo proteja.

 **-De acuerdo, a dónde?**

 **-A un juego de Quidditch, eliminatorias finales.**

 **-Claro, el partido del que todo el mundo está hablando.**

 **-Apenas conseguimos los boletos.**

 **-Estoy seguro de ello y por supuesto que puedes ir.**

 **-Gracias padrino!**

Sirius recibió con inmensa alegría el abrazo espontaneo de su ahijado, cuando Voldemort estaba vivo y Harry corría peligro de morir un 99.9% Sirius era muy sobreprotector, iba con él a todas partes, pero ya no eran tiempos oscuros y de hecho estaba bastante relajado este último tiempo por lo que no le negaba nada al niño, tal vez porque quería que el chico disfrutara todo lo que se había perdido en su infancia y parte de su adolescencia pero aun así cuidaba de él.

 **-En cuanto acabe el partido te quiero en casa.**

 **-Pero Siriuuuuus.**

 **-Sin peros Harry, estamos entre semana no quiero que estés somnoliento mañana.**

 **-Pero estoy en vacaciones, no importa si me desvelo y prometo que no estaré cansado.**

 **-Harry…**

 **-De acuerdo.**

Los ojitos resignados hicieron mella en Sirius, intentó no ceder ante la mirada de cachorrito que hábilmente puso Harry pero inesperadamente, en este caso, simplemente cedió.

- **Una hora, pero solo una hora después que termine el partido.**

 **-Eres el mejor!**

Harry se levantó de la silla del comedor y se fue corriendo eufórico a su habitación a decirle a Ron que tenía el permiso para ver a los Chudley Cannons en vivo y directo.

Sirius observó a Harry con una sonrisa - _sólo se es joven una vez_ \- pensó.

HP

A la mañana siguiente Sirius estaba un poco molesto, Harry no había llegado a la hora pactada, se había retrasado 25 minutos y como había predicho ahora no podía levantarse, se dirigió a su habitación para despertarlo pero se sorprendió de que el adolescente lo atravesara enérgicamente.

 **-Hola Sirius!.**

 **-Buenos días Harry, veo que ya despertaste.**

Sirius estaba con los brazos cruzados.

 **-Si, te dije que podía despertarme y no estar agotado.**

Harry se dirigía a las escaleras para desayunar pero su padrino le sujeto la parte posterior de la polo.

- **Un momento jovencito, anoche llegaste tarde y eso no fue lo que acordamos.**

 **-Ganamos Sirius!, con la euforia perdimos la noción del tiempo.**

 **-Pero aun así llegaste tarde.**

Sirius puso una mirada recriminatoria haciendo que el niño suspirara derrotado.

 **-Estoy en problemas?**

Nuevamente Harry puso la mirada de cachorrito pero Sirius no quería ceder, estaba muy molesto porque su ahijado no cumplió su palabra.

 **-Así es Harry, no cumpliste tu palabra.**

Sirius no quitaba la expresión molesta de su rostro y los enormes ojos verdes de Harry brillaron en súplica, por lo que su padrino no pudo evitar pensar: _Cuantas veces yo me retrasé y entre a escondidas a casa con James y nadie nos castigó por eso!, después de todo está sano y salvo y se divirtió mucho! y Harry es un buen chico! Y…y…y esos ojos me tienen hipnotizado!_

 **-Última vez que desobedeces.**

Harry rápidamente asentó con su cabeza pero aun así tenía una sonrisita triunfadora, esto de ser un adolescente común y corriente estaba siendo una experiencia fantástica! No pudo evitar pensar: _Wao! No había visto a Sirius tan enojado desde hace mucho y en serio me preocupé al estar en problemas porque me habría dado el sermón de la vida sobre cuidarme y horario nocturno aceptable y confinado en casa hasta quien sabe cuando….menos mal que desistió… y sólo con un poquito de chantaje visual!_

 **-No quieres verme enojado niño.**

Sirius advirtió amonestándolo con el dedo índice y Harry sonrió poniendo carita inocente.

 **-A desayunar!**

El vano intento de su padrino poniéndose serio con el tono de voz provocó que bajara corriendo las escaleras pero riendo fuertemente- _enojado? Jajaja Sirius tú no puedes enojarte conmigo-_ pensó Harry, corroborando que Sirius cedía ante su chantaje.

 **-Hey! hablo enserio.**

 _Más vale no estar equivocándome-_ pensó Sirius mientras que contagiado por la risa seguía a Harry con la misma energía y sonrisa del adolescente- _que difícil es cuidar a un adolescente!_

HP

Pasaron un par de meses en los cuales Harry se aprovechó al máximo de la debilidad de –Sirius, saliendo sin permiso y por supuesto no cumpliendo su palabra, volvió a retrasarse, 5 veces más, pero está última por 3 horas tarde, debía volver a las 10:00 pm y ya era la 1:00 am, está por demás decir que Sirius estaba muy preocupado y ultra enojado.

 **-Está vez Harry Potter vas a estar castigado hasta que salgas de Hogwarts!**

Vociferaba a voz alta pero pasaron 2 horas más y Sirius paseaba por la salita, ahora además de muy preocupado y ultra enojado se sentía insignificantemente inservible, por más y más que conjuraba cualquier hechizo rastreador no podía encontrar a Harry - _seguramente el niño activo sus barreras anti rastreo, eso sabe de sobra porque los usaba en los tiempos oscuros para que los secuaces de Voldemort no lo encontraran-_ Sirius pensaba aún más enojado porque se sentía como un padre muggle que espera a que el hijo desobediente llegue a casa, se suponía que la magia debía ayudarlo para estas cosas!

Cansado de seguir esperando decidió contactar a Lupin, el sabría que hacer.

 **-Lupin! Harry no vuelve a casa.**

 **-Qué?...Sirius eres tú?**

 **-Claro que soy yo!**

 **-Bueno, disculpa, acabo de despertar!...que pasa con Harry?**

 **-No ha vuelto a casa y debía estar a las 10.**

 **-Salió solo? Hablaste con sus amigos?**

Sirius quedó pensativo y se auto-recriminó no haber pensado en eso antes, estaba a punto de responder pero el niño de oro acababa de llegar.

 **-Hola Sirius** \- Dijo Harry.

 **-Harry?-** Dijo Lupin.

 **-Harry!-** Dijo Sirius sorprendido- **Hablamos después-** Y Sirius cortó la comunicación con Lupin dejándolo desconcertado y con mil preguntas en la cabeza.

 **-Lo siento mucho padrino.**

Harry dijo muy contrito y sin faltar sus brillantes ojitos verdes para ablandar, como estos últimos meses, a Sirius.

 _-_ **Hablaremos muy seriamente tu y yo mañana, ahora vete a dormir.**

Sin mostrar debilidad Sirius no se dejó engatusar por la estrategia de Harry que hasta ahora le había funcionado bastante bien.

 **-De verdad lo siento mucho.**

 **-Ahora estoy bastante molesto contigo Harry, así que haz me caso y vete a dormir!**

Sirius chasqueó los dedos y rápidamente su ahijado desapareció de su vista encontrándose en su dormitorio, Harry se puso triste, la cara de decepción de su padrino hizo mella en él y no le gustó para nada, inmediatamente pensó: _Sirius esta muy molesto y el chantaje ya no funciona y lo peor es que ésta vez me atrase por un motivo de verdad importante, no es como las otras veces! Demonios!_

Harry se metió a su cama inmensamente acongojado por lo que se acababa de enterar y aunque no quería pensar en la decepción de Sirius también la imagen de su padrino no salía de su cabeza, cerró los ojos esperando poder dormir pero no podía, los problemas que atormentaban su cabeza no lo dejaba descansar.

En algún punto de la madrugada logro dormir, pero muy poco y en cuanto despertó reviso su celular, como lo suponía tenía mensajes, los leyó e inmediatamente salió de la cama y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Sirius.

 **-Sirius? Ehhhhh Sirius….**

Harry intentaba, sin éxito, despertar a su padrino porque lo único que logró fue que Sirius se acurrucara más en su cama, estaba profundamente dormido, la desvelada del día anterior lo había dejado como tronco esta mañana.

 **-Padrino por favor despierta…**

Intentó susurrarle al oído pero nada.

 **-Sirius…**

Frustrado porque su intento de despertarlo no tuvo éxito se desesperó y salió refunfuñando de la habitación.

 **-Demonios!**

Se sentó un momento en el sofá de la acogedora salita y pensó en lo que debía hacer, bueno, no tenía muchas opciones se trataba de una emergencia! así que hizo a un lado a la voz de su conciencia que gritaba que hablara con su padrino y tomo el precedente del éxito de sus chantajes que dejaron un claro mensaje en su mente: _Harry puedes salir y hacer lo que quieras cuando quieras, porque después de todo esto es una emergencia y Sirius entenderá._

Entonces no lo dudó ni un minuto más, agarró su escoba y dispuso a salir de casa pero justo antes de emprender vuelo hizo volar un papelito junto a una pluma mágica que escribió: **Se presentó una emergencia tuve que viajar, no te preocupes, te aviso cuando vuelva.**

Satisfecho por la brillante idea de dejarle una notita a su padrino emprendió vuelo, feliz, él no se despidió en persona de Sirius pero por lo menos avisó que se había ido, después de todo era una emergencia y Harry Potter es un buen chico, él no sería capaz de hacer algo malo.

HP

Toc Toc Toc

 **-Estás segura que ésta es la casa?**

El incrédulo hombre hizo la pregunta con mucha preocupación a su esposa.

 **-Claro que estoy segura.**

La mujer conocía a su esposo y sabía que hasta no vea con sus propios ojos lo que ella supuso nunca le creería.

Toc Toc Toc

Toc Toc Toc

 **-Maldición! No hay nadie!**

Desesperado empezó a tocar con mayor ahínco.

TOC! TOC! TOC!

TOC! TOC! TOC!

 **-Nunca vamos a encontrarla…**

Decepcionado el incrédulo hombre comenzaba a retirarse pero su esposa era de armas tomar e inmediatamente al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su esposo le dijo:

 **-Derriba la puerta.**

 **-Qué?**

 **-Haz lo que te digo…por favor…tenemos que encontrarla.**

La esperanza renació el hombre y le hizo caso.

 **-Está bien, retrocede…**

Con un fuerte estruendo y la puerta derribada la pareja logró entrar a la vivienda pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse en frente a un perro grande y gruñendo, claramente estaba a punto de atacarlos por lo que el Señor se puso delante de su esposa para protegerla pero la Señora reconoció a quien buscaban desde hace días, a canuto.

 **-Es usted, es Sirius Black!**

El Señor estaba sorprendido del ingenio de su esposa, su capacidad para tener claridad ante una crisis era shokeante. Por suerte para ellos, Sirius les prestó atención pero todavía estaba en posición de ataque, después de todo habían entrado a su casa unos completos extraños!

- **Por favor, disculpe nuestra intromisión y la forma en la que lo hicimos, pero estamos desesperados, se trata de nuestra hija….Hermione Granger… está perdida, huyo de casa.**

En cuanto Sirius supo que eran los padres de Hermione cambió de forma.

 **-¿Cómo que perdida?**

 **-Es nuestra culpa Señor, es una larga historia, pero estamos seguros que ella escapó.**

Sirius sintió una punzada en el hígado, acaso el viaje repentino de Harry y del cual no sabía nada tenía algo que ver con el escape de casa de Hermione?, esto no podía estar bien! Y no hacía falta su olfato de perro para saber que aquí algo estaba podrido, además de los secretos de su ahijado.

 **-No quiero ser entrometido pero conozco a Hermione y no es una conducta propia de ella, es una chica brillante y nada problemática, qué es lo que ha pasado?**

Las palabras de Sirius hicieron que la tristeza invada en los ojos de los padres angustiados, parecía que cargaban una gran culpa.

- **Tiene toda la razón, ella es una gran chica, pero también es adolescente y sabe que a esa edad se puede cometer las más grandes locuras.**

Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír y recordar un poco en todas las locuras y aventuras que vivió en sus años adolescentes con sus amigos de la vida, James y Lupin.

 **-Tiene razón pero la adolescencia no explicaría el cambio radical en la personalidad de Hermione, qué paso?**

Sirius volvió a interrogar y a los señores Granger no les quedo más opción que contar lo que había pasado.

 **-Nuestra hija es honesta y hace poco más de dos meses nos contó todo lo que en verdad había pasado cuando "perdimos la memoria"**

Sirius no sabía que Hermione había contado a sus padres sobre la guerra contra Voldemort, porque en ese tiempo los había hechizado para que la olvidaran y crean que eran otras personas que nunca tuvieron una hija y que no sabían nada del mundo mágico.

 **-Eso fue hace poco más de un año ya no hay nada que temer, Voldemort ya no existe.**

 **-Entienda Señor Black, nosotros no somos magos y entramos en pánico por la seguridad de nuestra hija, algo que jamás pensamos experimentar aun cuando nos enteramos que ella era una bruja-** El Señor Granger habló con mucha sinceridad.

 **-Puedo entenderlos, pero Hermione es muy valiente, fuerte e inteligente y además les repito que no hay peligro, ya todo acabó.**

 **-Lo sabemos pero somos sus padres así que creímos que la mejor solución sería que Hermione dejara Hogwarts y llevara una vida como…como muggle…le pusimos un ultimátum para abandonar la escuela-** La Señora Granger estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

 **-QUE! –** Sirius tenía toda la intención de volver a su forma animal para morder a los Granger- **Hermione es la mejor bruja que conozco!**

 **-Señor Black, estamos conscientes de que nos equivocamos pero ahora tenemos la necesidad imperiosa de encontrarla.**

 **-Já! Y para qué?, para encerrarla en su castillo muggle! y que no le pase nada a su prisionera, francamente tenía mucho respeto hacia los padres de Hermione sin conocerlos pero ahora que los escucho solo puedo pensar que son unos monstruos prejuiciosos.**

El veneno del desprecio de Sirius era palpable y no era para poco, ese tipo de conducta le recordaba mucho a su familia con la obsesión de no juntarse con los muggles para mantener la sangre pura.

 **-Lamentablemente, Señor Black, a veces los padres nos equivocamos pero Hermione nos mintió, nos hechizó y cuando nos dijo la verdad… fue abrumadora…**

-… **En lo que a mí respecta Hermione tomo la decisión correcta y ustedes la perdieron, ahora lárguense de mi casa, antes que haga lo que pensaba hacer en un principio.**

Sirius volvió a transformarse y empezó a gruñir ferozmente para que los señores Granger se marcharan.

 **-Señor Black, es nuestra única hija y sí cometimos un grave error pero la amamos y sólo queremos que sea feliz, no somos monstruos, ni magos, ni si quiera muggles, somos humanos, por favor ayúdenos a encontrarla, Harry debe saber dónde está, por favor…dónde está Harry?**

Cuando Sirius estaba decidido a morder al Señor Granger, el llamado de la puerta lo interrumpió.

Toc Toc Toc

Volvió a transformarse en humano y vociferó fuerte **-Grrrrrr! Ahora quien es!**

 **-Soy yo, Lupin, qué te pasa?-** La voz del profesor se oía confusa.

Sirius abrió la puerta rápidamente y Lupin entró mirándolo extrañado.

- **Y tú desde cuando usas un llamado muggle?-** Sirius reclamó con mucho fastidio.

- **Llamado muggle?-** Lupin se rio un poco.

El profesor reconoció a las personas que estaban en la casa de su amigo estaba a punto de saludarlos pero Sirius seguía reclamando su llegada.

 **-Por qué no te apareciste en lugar de tocar?**

 **-Oh estoy probando cosas nuevas.**

 **-Se nota.**

Lupin sabía que su amigo era de carácter especial pero hasta a él le parecía extraño su comportamiento y sabía que había gato encerrado y con seguridad problemas y era lo bastante inteligente como para saber que estaban ligados a Harry.

Sin esperar más tiempo se acercó a los Señores Granger.

 **-Señores Granger es una sorpresa verlos acá, cómo están?**

Los segundos en silencio y las miradas esquivas confirmaron que la visita no era planificada en plan de camaradería

- **Hermione se encuentra bien?**

- **No profesor, por eso estamos acá, necesitamos ayuda y si usted podría ayudarnos le estaríamos muy agradecidos.**

 **-Qué ha pasado?**

Pese a las protestas de Sirius los señores Granger volvieron a contar lo ocurrido, acongojados pero profundamente esperanzados de que el profesor pudiera ayudarlos.

 **-Sabemos que hicimos mal pe…**

Lupin levanto la mano para interrumpir al Señor Granger.

- **No pretendo juzgarlos y menos decirles que hacer, ahora sus acciones no están al debate, lo que más importante es encontrarla.**

Sirius bajó la mirada avergonzado, se había comportado muy mal con los señores Granger dejándose llevar por sus rencores pasados.

- **Tiene razón, lo más importante es encontrar a Hermione-** Sirius habló en tono conciliador y luego agregó, fingiendo toser- **Y también a Harry.**

De pronto fue el centro de atención y Lupin se llevó ambas manos a la cara, por qué donde hay un problema siempre tiene que estar Harry!

 **-Harry también escapo?-** Lupin levanto un poco la voz.

 **-Él no escapo!-** Sirius se sintió herido por una daga- **Se fue de viaje, es todo.**

- **A dónde?-** Lupin estaba con los brazos cruzados.

-Sirius se acercó a su amigo y muy bajito le dijo **-No dijo donde, de acuerdo, simplemente se fue, me dejó esta tonta nota.**

Cuando Lupin la leyó, dio negativas con la cabeza.

 **-Cree que Harry se haya ido con Hermione?** \- pregunto la señora Granger.

 **-Es lo más probable** \- Dijo Lupin, mirando a Sirius reprobatoriamente.

 **-Estoy seguro que Ron está con ellos** -Dijo Sirius, en tono apaciguador.

 **-No pudimos ubicar la madriguera** \- El señor Granger dijo confundido.

Todos dieron un profundo suspiro, pero Lupin no perdió más tiempo, se dirigió a otra habitación y se puso a conjurar hechizos para encontrar personas, tenía esperanza de encontrarlos con el _Inveniet Hominem_

 **-Algún resultado?-** Preguntó Sirius al entrar a su habitación.

 **-Ninguno-** Dijo Lupin- **De seguro bloquearon el hechizo, saben cómo esconderse.**

 **-Sí que lo saben-** Sirius estaba con una gran sonrisa de orgullo.

Lupin frunció el ceño- **No te atrevas Sirius Black.**

 **-Yo que hice?**

 **-Sabes a lo que me refiero.**

 **-No Lupin, no poseo el arte del** _ **Legerement**_ **y hasta donde recuerdo tu tampoco.**

El profesor suspiro profundamente y miro a los ojos a su amigo.

 _ **-**_ **Lo que hizo Harry está muy mal y lo sabes.**

 **-Estoy seguro que están bien y por favor no dramatices su accionar como si hubiese hecho algo malo, estoy seguro que está apoyando a su amiga y no lo culpo porque sus padres están locos-** Sirius fingió tener escalofríos.

 **-Pero son sus padres y se preocupan por su hija, tú no los conoces, ellos son buenos.**

 **-Tanto que querían sacarla de Hogwarts y alejarla de todo el mundo mágico!**

 **-Ellos mismos admitieron que se equivocaron, los escuchaste.**

 **-No lo sé, podrían estar mintiendo.**

 **-Claro que no, los señores Granger tienen palabra de confianza y ya deja de juzgarlos tanto que tú aquí no eres un modelo paternal a seguir.**

La expresión en el rostro de Sirius era de una ofensa inmensa,

- **No me mires así sabes que es cierto, anoche me llamaste alarmado porque Harry no había regresado y hoy en cuanto viste la nota debiste ir a buscarlo pero preferiste ignorar su acción.**

 **-No lo ignore, simplemente…simplemente….**

 **-Simplemente ahora Harry hace lo que quiere, debo recordarte la salida sin permiso al Caldero, luego el concierto y sin mencionar el descuido de sus innumerables atrasos.**

Sirius meditó que no fue buena idea contar a Lupin cada travesura que hizo Harry.

 **Disculpa pero no es sorpresa que se haya ido de "viaje" sin tu permiso ocultando el problema serio que Hermione debe resolver con sus padres, nunca lo castigas por lo que hace y piensa que todo lo que hace está bien!**

Sirius por fin comprendió que se había equivocado mucho este tiempo con Harry, era verdad lo que decía Lupin, se había ablandado con el chico, triste se sentó en la cama.

 **-La verdad no me pareció tan malo, recuerdas lo que es ser joven? recuerdas todas las aventuras, fiestas y buenas cosas que vivimos? Y después de todo lo que ha tenido que vivir Harry, no quiero que se pierda de nada, no más de todo lo que ya se ha perdido.**

El profesor Lupin se sentó a su lado que por más molesto que estaba siempre era la persona que apoyaba cuando más lo necesitaban.

 **-Sirius, Harry tuvo experiencias que ningún niño o adolescente debería vivir, pienso igual que tú, pero ahora que todo está** _ **bien**_ **no puedes darle el lujo de hacer lo que quiere, apenas tiene 16 años, necesita límites.**

 **-Lo sé, pero cuando recuerdo como era James…**

 **-Harry no es James, simple y punto final-** Lupin dijo muy serio.

Sirius estaba consternado **-Sé perfectamente que no es James!**

 **-Entonces deja de tratarlo como a él, Harry no es tu mejor amigo con quien pasar un buen rato o esconderle un mal comportamiento.**

 **-Hablas de él como si fuera un delincuente juvenil, es Harry, lo peor que hace ese chico es dormirse tarde!**

 **-Repito: Salir sin permiso, retrasarse e irse de viaje no está bien y no digo que Harry sea malo, es un chico maravilloso! Pero es adolescente y hace tonterías-** Lupin agarró la nota de despedida y la leyó- **como claramente tenemos la prueba acá.**

Sirius suspiro profundamente pero sabía que su mejor amigo tenía razón.

 **-No sé qué me pasó, un lapsus de idiotez supongo-** hizo una mueca- **recuerdas como se enfadaba el papá de James?**

El profesor hizo la misma mueca de su amigo- **Claro que sí, dejaba en el trasero de James un buen recordatorio para que piense dos veces antes de portarse mal, al menos por un tiempo…y cuando tú vivías con ellos también te dejaba el mismo recordatorio.**

- **Era lo único que resentía de vivir con los Potter, a mi familia no le importaba así que nunca me castigaron, pero en ocasiones hasta la mamá de James nos castigó con su cepillo de cabello-** Sirius no pudo evitar sobarse el trasero recordando los dolorosos cepillazos.

Lupin no pudo evitar reír **-No lo dudo, pero reconoces que sólo querían que se formen bien? y creo que lo lograron, tuviste suerte de vivir con ellos y James de tener a esos padres.**

 **-Pues Harry también tiene mucha suerte porque por primera vez recibirá lo mismo, en cuanto lo encontremos.**

Lupin miró sorprendidísimo a su amigo y no pudo evitar decir:

\- **Sirius Black, jamás le has dado una nalgada a Harry Potter?**

El profesor no lo podía creer ya que había conocido a Harry dando clases y aunque no era su estilo creyó firmemente en que lo que le hacía falta al niño era una buena paliza, Harry era muy descuidado para alejarse o enfrentarse a Voldemort por lo que sólo podía haber una explicación para que Sirius no haya empleado ese método correctivo hasta ahora.

 **-Si si si, ya lo sé, me ablandé y el chico me chantajeó a su gusto.**

Lupin vió una foto de Harry colgada en la pared, no podía culparlo, Harry era dueño de esos preciosos ojos verdes que podrían hipnotizar a cualquiera, bueno, menos a él.

 **-Vamos donde los Granger, creo que ya han esperado lo suficiente para encontrar a su hija, por cierto Hermione es una bruja fenomenal, casi envidio la forma en como está torturando a sus padres con su escapada.**

El profesor dio negativas con su cabeza- **Nunca vas a cambiar-** y salieron a la salita para anunciar lo que harían para encontrar a Hermione y de paso a Harry **-Lo primero es ir donde Molly.**

 **-Pienso igual, ustedes vayan a la madriguera, sino están allá de seguro que Molly Weasley sabe dónde está Ron y apuesto que Ron sabe dónde están Hermione y Harry, yo tengo una corazonada de un lugar, si Molly no sabe dónde están los chicos vengan a Hogwarts.**

 **-A Hogwarts?-** Dijeron al mismo tiempo los señores Granger.

- **Sí, su hija es una bruja excepcional y estoy seguro que está despidiéndose del lugar que piensa jamás volverá a ver.**

 **-Deberíamos ir con usted señor Black.**

 **-Es mejor separarnos, puedo estar en lo cierto pero también puedo equivocarme así que es mejor estar seguros, si yo los encuentro primero se los informaré de inmediato.**

 **-Gracias señor Black…..MADRIGERA!**

Lupin desapreció con los señores Granger con el brillante fuego verde de los polvos flu, inmediatamente después Sirius agarró un traslador súper escondido directo a Hogwarts y se lo colgó en el cuello en cuanto estuvo en el castillo se transformó en canuto, corrió por los pasillos olfateando y olfateando esperando encontrar alguna pista de Hermione o de Harry, grande fue su satisfacción cuando sintió el olor particular del niño, en lo alto de la torre de Gryfindor, sin perder más tiempo corrió y corrió hasta llegar allí.

Estando en las últimas escaleras decidió ser más sigiloso ya que los chicos estaban conversando.

 **-Gracias por estar conmigo, yo nunca los olvidaré.**

 **-Hermione ya te dije que no tienes que aguantar esto, no tienen ningún derecho de hacerte lo que quieran sólo porque son tus pa…**

 **-…Padres, sí Ron lo sé, pero estoy harta de pelear con ellos todo el tiempo.**

 **-Pero no puedes pedirle a McGonagall que te borre la memoria y finjas ser muggle en el mundo de los muggles!**

No importaba en que forma seria dijera las cosas, Ron siempre sonaba gracioso.

 **-Ella nunca lo permitirá Hermione.**

 **-Debo intentarlo Harry, se los debo….yo les oculte algo muy importante y prácticamente me deshice de ellos en la guerra.**

 **-Los estabas protegiendo!-** dijeron ambos chicos al unísono.

 **-Voy a extrañarlos mucho!**

Hermione abrazó a ambos chicos mientras ellos hicieron lo mismo, los tres con profunda tristeza. Sirius sonrío con ternura, los tres eran buenos muchachos y mejores amigos pero decidió no perder más tiempo e informó a Lupin que los había encontrado y en menos de 3 segundos ahí estaban los Señores Granger, Arthur Weasley y por supuesto el profesor Lupin.

 **-Hermione!**

Dijeron ambos padres felices de haber encontrado a su hija.

- **Mamá, papá….sólo vine a despedirme.**

 **-No tienes que hacerlo hija, nos equivocamos, no tienes que dejar Hogwarts ni el mundo al que perteneces.**

La expresión de incredulidad de Hermione era evidente pero al ver los ojos de su padres y a todas las personas a su alrededor sabía que no estaban mintiendo, inmediatamente corrió a abrazarlos.

 **-Perdónanos hija, estamos muy arrepentidos.**

 **-No hay problema, sólo, sólo no vuelvan a equivocarse-** Entre lágrimas intentó que todos rieran por lo que había dicho, y lo logró.

Mientras veían la emotiva escena Arthur Weasley dio un golpe en la nuca a su hijo por lo que había hecho, francamente el tener tantos hijos era un profundo dolor de cabeza diario por las travesuras que hacían pero en este caso sabía que Ron había apoyado a su amiga, sin embargo Ron sabía que al llegar a casa le esperaba una paliza por irse de casa de esa forma, aun así no se arrepentía de haber estado con Hermione, no podía no estar a su lado.

El profesor Lupin se acercó a Harry quien estaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, totalmente despreocupado por todo lo que había hecho desde anoche.

 **-Hola profesor Lupin, que bueno que hiciste recapacitar a los papás de Hermione.**

 **-Yo no los hice recapacitar Harry, ellos se dieron cuenta que estaban equivocados.**

Harry miro sorprendido al profesor y luego las despedidas fueron inevitables, los señores Granger se fueron con Hermione y Ron con su papá, Harry esperaba irse también pero astutamente Lupin le mostró la nota que le había dejado a Sirius, el niño agrandó sus preciosos ojos y dijo:

- **Ahora que todo está bien, debo decírselo a Sirius.**

 **-Grrrrrrrrrrrrr**

El gruñido inesperado indico a Harry que su padrino se encontraba allí.

 **-Hola Sirius.**

El saludo fue dirigido con una inmensa sonrisa alegre, el ingenuo niño pensó que todo estaba bien.

 **-GRRRRRRRRR!**

 **-Padrino de verdad eres tú?-** Harry se asustó por el gruñido, así que se puso detrás del profesor Lupin- **qué le pasa?-** preguntó a voz alta.

Sirius no soporto más y se transformó a su forma humana.

- **Qué me pasa?, eso es lo que vas a decir Harry Potter?, Qué me pasa!**

No dejando que el adolescente respondiera, Sirius agitó su varita e inmediatamente Harry fue arrastrado hasta él de una oreja.

- **Auch! Sirius mi orejaa! Auch!**

 **-Lo que pasa Harry, es que estoy muy molesto contigo, porque anoche volviste a llegar muy tarde y hoy te fuiste de casa sin pedir permiso!**

Ya estando frente a él, Sirius decidió tomar las riendas por su cuenta, así que estrujo la oreja de Harry él mismo, sin magia.

 **-Auch! Pero te deje una nota Auch!**

 **-Pero no decía a dónde ni por qué te fuiste!**

 **-Auch! Auch me duele mi orejaa**

 **-No te preocupes, dentro de poco dejara de doler.**

Sirius se despidió de Lupin al igual que Harry pero a diferencia del mayor, el niño tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. A pesar de los constantes lamentos que oía, el profesor se despidió tranquilo mientras observaba como su mejor amigo arrastraba de la oreja y regañaba a Harry, _oh la dulce paternidad_! – pensó- _espero que Teddy no sea travieso!_

Cuando llegaron a casa, aun entonces, Sirius no soltó la oreja de Harry.

- **Creí haber sido muy claro anoche, cuando dije que estaba muy molesto contigo y que tendríamos una conversación seria, tu y yo.**

 _Pensé que sería la acostumbrada charla emocional y racional de siempre cuando hay percances, no un jalón de orejas como si fuera un mocoso de kínder!_

Harry pensaba muy aturdido por lo que estaba viviendo.

 _Necesito que Sirius me suelte y vuelva a ser el de siempre, lo tengo que convencer!_

 **-Auuuuu pero, pero Hermione Auuuuu , necesitaba mi ayuda, Auuuuuu mi orejita dueleeeeeeee Auuuuuuu duele muchooooo.**

Sirius se contuvo de rodar los ojos, Harry había combatido a el mal en persona, dementores y todo tipo de amenazas pero ahora se quejaba como un niño pequeño por el jalón, no es que lo estuviera lastimando, no sería capaz de eso nunca. En este momento Sirius Black estaba muy consciente de que Harry Potter estaba queriendo llevar su chantaje emocional a nivel supremo y esta vez no se lo iba a permitir.

- **Te dije que dentro de poco te dejaría de doler.**

Sin más soltó la orejita del niño y Harry no dudó en poner sus ojitos lastimados a su padrino, mientras frotaba su dolor.

 _Al fin! Pensé que nunca me soltaría, bajar todas las gradas de la Torre de Gryfindor fue muy humillante, los retratos siempre se burlarán de mí!_

- **Ahora Harry, sabrás lo que les pasa a los niños que se portan muy pero muy mal.**

 _Ay! Ya me asustó! Sirius estaba en Azkaban qué me hará?! –_ Harry se torturaba mentalmente mientras Sirius atrajo una silla hasta donde él, se sentó y coloco, sin perder tiempo, al niño sobre sus rodillas, por supuesto las protestas no se dejaron esperar.

- **Sirius, qué estás haciendo?!**

 **-PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! Lo que estabas pidiendo a gritos PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF!.**

 _NALGADAS? En serio? Oh, noooooooo! No quiero este castigo Ay! Ahora si me duele de verdad dueleeeeeeeeeee_

- **Esto es lo que obtienes al desobedecerme y al irte sin permiso PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! Porque créeme Harry Potter PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! cuando te digo que ya no seré indulgente con tus acciones PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF!**

 _Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Jamás pensé que esto doliera tanto!, qué debo hacer? Qué debo hacer? Sirius esta en verdad molesto y de seguro quiere oír explicaciones, tengo que pensar bien pero auuuuuuch! Es muy difícil pensar mientras siga nalgueándome ohhhhh no es justo! Yo sólo quería apoyar a Hermioneee._

- **PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! Podemos estar aquí el tiempo quieras jovencito PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF!**

 _Mas tiempo?! No! Definitivamente no!_

 _-_ **Lo siento mucho padrino auuuuuuuu! Me equivoqué y lo lamento, sólo sólo quería ayudar a Hermione auuuuuuch!**

 **-Me alegra oír que lo lamentas, porque tienes motivos para lamentar, estoy muy decepcionado de tu comportamiento, no te pido que no apoyes a tus amigos pero sabes perfectamente qué es bueno y que es malo.**

En ese momento Sirius bajó los pantalones y calzoncillos de Harry, suspiró porque vió el trasero del niño muy rojo, sabía que estaba siendo muy firme pero es lo que se merecía, aunque la verdad no le gustaba nada lo que estaba haciendo.

- **Accio Cepillo! PLASSS! PLASSS! PLASSS!**

 **-OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Nunca más llegare tarde! Nunca más saldré sin permiso! Jamás ocultaré nada pero ya no me pegues!**

Harry ya no podía pensar en nada más que la reciente picadura del cepillo en su trasero, Sirius sabía que la lección y sobre todo las consecuencias ya estaban bien marcadas en su ahijado pero decidió agregar unos cepillazos extras.

- **PLAF! Más te vale pensar antes de actuar PLAF! PLAF! Porque ya no voy a ceder ante el manipuleo PLAF! PLAF! Sí Harry, lo has hecho PLAF! PLAF! PLAF!**

 **-Lo sientoooooooooooo buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa me voy a portar bieeeeeeeen seré bueno Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu buaaaaaaaaa buaaaaaaaaaaaaa buaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**

Sirius desapareció el cepillo sabía por experiencia propia que ver el cepillo después de una paliza era odioso, reincorporo al niño le subió los calzoncillos y el pantalón y empezó a confortarlo, también sabía por experiencia propia que después de una paliza lo único que hacía sentirte bien era un buen abrazo simbólico del perdón.

- **Ya, ya shhhhhh ya pasó pequeño shhhhhh** **ya pasó, ya terminó, shhhhhh no más nalgadas para ti.**

Harry gimió mientras escondía su rostro lloroso y rojo bajo el cuello de Sirius, a lo que este no pudo evitar sonreír.

- **Te ganaste cada nalgada a pulso.**

 **-Pero snif no snif snif me dolió muchooo snif snif snif.**

 **-Lo sé Harry, pero es lo que obtendrás cada vez que te portes mal, así que ya lo sabes niño.**

Harry se retorció en el regazo de su padrino y dio negativas con su cabeza.

- **Snif snif Jamás volveré a portarme mal snif snif nunca más llegare tarde snif ni a salir sin permiso snif ni a tener secretos snif snif snif.**

Sirius miro con ternura a su ahijado- _ohhh las promesas luego de la primer paliza! De verdad quisiera creer que no lo volverás hacer mi dulce niño-_ Sirius pensaba mientras no dejaba de frotar en círculos la espalda de Harry.

 **-Lo sé, sé que no lo volverás hacer, tranquilo pequeño, pizarra limpia otra vez.**

Pasó un buen tiempo en el que los sollozos se fueron perdiendo y Sirius sentía que el chico ya estaba tranquilo.

 **-Harry quieres levantarte?**

Harry dio negativas con su cabeza mientras pensaba: _Por qué me siento tan bien? Es raro, pero siento que Sirius de verdad me ha perdonado pero owwwww mi trasero aun lo reciente._

 _-_ **Está bien, cuando estés listo** \- Sirius suspiró, había sido una tarea ardua el castigar al chico **-créeme que jamás imaginé castigarte, no me gusta esta parte de la responsabilidad de educarte y guiarte por el buen camino.**

Harry levantó la mirada hacia su padrino y comenzó a sobarse su adolorido traserito y Sirius no pudo evitar mirarlo con pena pero rápido se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de ablandarse otra vez.

- **Pero es lo que tengo que hacer, me guste o no, así que ha portarse bien, no quieres conocer a un cepillo hechizado.**

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron al tiempo que respondía con un apresurado – **No, claro que no** \- _Un cepillo encantado? Que tortura tan atroz! Qué ser monstruoso habrá creado un hechizo así?-_ Pensó el niño para sus adentros y Sirius adivinando los pensamientos del chico se atrevió a responderle.

- **Tu abuela, era una mujer a la que nadie podía engañar, al menos ni tu padre ni yo lo logramos y cuando hechizaba su cepillo, créeme que no nos sentábamos en la semana!**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!  
**


End file.
